A sudden date with Ikuto sensei at Cafe!
by BlackButterflyXX
Summary: Amu was supposedly on a date with her boyfriend Tadase-kun, But he couldn't make it. Instead, she met Ikuto-sensei,her english teacher and Tadase's older brother,came with lies and told her that: Tadase has to clean up the whole house. What's his problem?


Disclaimer : I do not own Shugo-Chara!  
>Sorry for grammatical mistakes and mispellings. Enjoy :).<br>_

Story :

Jerk. Jerk. Jerk Jerk Jerk Jerk Jerk Jerk Jerk Jerk Jerk Jerk Jerk JERK.

"Stop sulking, strawberry head," a pair of deep blue eyes didn't want to stop gazing at Amu's golden eyes.

The girl with pink hair stabbed her spoon on her delicious-looking parfait.

"I will... in your dream," she spoke spontaneously with her eyes glued to her prefect banana parfait.

She ate gluttonously. Didn't care enough to her surroundings that have been watching her 'funny' way of eating.

If you ask what things have been bothering her, it must be her boy... friend. Yup. Boy-friend.

Who wouldn't get mad if their long-awaited date was abruptly canceled by a JERK here.

Her date with Tadase supposed to be here, and now. But in front of her wasn't the long-awaited person, but the jerk Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Yea, the jerk.

This jerk here supposed to be my school admirable english teacher. He's a 20 years old genius old-geezer that skipped grades in his school life.

Me? I'm 5 years younger than him. That means, 15 years old. At the age where I have rights to date the person that I like.

All my entire life is full of 'suppose' because of him.

Breaking the silence, he spoke up with an annoying chuckles, "Not that I want to ruin your date, but it's his responsibily to clean up the whole house".

Amu furrowed her eyebrows and choked up, "He's not a slave!".

An evil smirk appeared on his good looking face. "It's his turn this week. Come on, do something interesting rather than sulking here".

With a flat look, Amu shoved her parfait in front of Ikuto's mouth. "Now that's an interesting face".

She laughed of Ikuto's funny stained mouth.

Everyone can see that Ikuto was pretty annoyed with the cream on his mouth.

But somehow, he didn't wipe it off. Instead, he smirked.

"Wipe it off," with a teasing tone he ordered Amu who was laughing uncontrollable.

Amu jerked off, but soon she regained her 'cool' character and grabbed a tissue in front of her.

Just when she wanted to wipe it, Ikuto grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?".

Again, she furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, "You told me to wipe the cream".

"With your mouth," Ikuto snapped his fingers and leaned forward.

She didn't grasp it at first. And when she did, she blushed. "Like hell I will do that".

They both didn't want to succumb until Ikuto did.

"Thanks to you, my face is ruined," he wiped his mouth with a green tissue.

She folded her hands and tilted her head. "Wasn't it has already?".

*Open your shiny eyes in the silent night. Fushigi na yoru maiorita*

Amu shoved her hand into her black patterned bag and grabbed her cell-phone display.

Tadashe.

"Hello. What's the matter, Tadase-kun?"

"Hello. Hinamori-san? I'm sorry that our... appointment has to be cancelled"

"It's okay. I bet you're very busy cleaning the whole house"

Then a moment of silence arrived.

"Pardon?"

"Eh? You are cleaning the whole house right? Iku-"

She noticed that Ikuto was giving her the sign of being fooled : He sticked out his tongue.

"This jerk..."

"Eh?"

"No-No! Not you, Tadase-kun! It's... some thieves"

Tadase seemed very confused base on his voices.

"I mean. I got it. So what are you doing now, Tadase-kun?"

"A-ah. I'm taking my grandma to the hospital. Her regular check-up"

"I see. Then please pass on my best regards to your grandma"

"No problem. Once again, I'm sorry"

"No worries!"

"Didn't Ikuto nii-san passed on my message to you? Since he was talking about going on a date with particular someone at the same cafe though"

Amu peeped on Ikuto who was watching the waitress working with a boring look on his face.

"He did", she muttered "with a different reason though".

"Pardon?"

"It's nothing. Then see you later"

Beep.

Amu inhaled some air with a 'what the hell' look on her face, "Jerk".

Ikuto glanced over and tilted his head. "What?"

"You lied," Amu folded her hands, making some wrinkles on her forehead.

"I did," He responded innocently, not worrying about his death issues.

Amu made those issues though.

"So Hinamori-san," He gave off a weird vibe, "Let's look over things. Concerning on your english mark, of course".

Amu gasped. Remembered something bad. Her english scores.

Ikuto took out some folded papers and shoved them to Amu.

With a curious look, Amu opened them up one by one. Shit.

This was all of her tests results.

"What a great numbers written down there, huh?" Ikuto quipped her with a scary angelic smile.

Amu froze. Yeah. This is totally some 'great' scores she had.

"How did you get a 50 on your last test? It wasn't really difficult," He gaze over from Amu to her tests paper.

She definitely cannot say that the reason was because she always slept on his lessons or scrabbling down her notes or changing letters with Rima.

Definitely not. It will be committing suicide if she did.

Somehow her head got stuck and things slipped out of her mouth was : "I was looking at you".

Ikuto got his face like O_O with a hidden grin behind them of course.

Amu got confused with her own reason. "That's not what I meant! I mean... I do pay attention to your classes, but I didn't seemed to understand... some of it".

Damn the situation, she flustered enough to make Ikuto grinned.

"Alright. Let's do some extra lesson now," a sheepish grin escaped through his face.

Her jaw dropped. "Here?".

He nodded. "Let's start".

Amu went pale but she nodded because some pressure was put on her. Her scores really need some help asap.

"Spell everthing I say in English". He started looking pretty excited. She nodded out of resigned though.

"Atashi"

"I"

"Ai"

"Love"

She gulped down. He smirked.

While waiting for words coming out of Ikuto's mouth, she didn't stop gulping down.

As in result? Ikuto burst out laughing.

"You really take out things seriously!" he talked in the middle of his laughters.

She clenched her fists. I really want to beat out this jerk to pulp right now.

"And?"

"What?"

"Why do you have to walk me home?"

"It's a guy responsibility. Besides, you're weak"

"I am not!"

"You are"

"Am not!'

"You are"

"Not!"

"You are"

"Shut up already!"  
>"You first"<p>

Amu clenched her fists. Patience, girl, patience.

Suddenly he stopped, almost making the pink haired girl bumped to his broad shoulders.

"What?" she asked with high-pitch voice.

"Your house," he pointed out a huge building in front of him.

She startled. "Alright".

He walked away without saying anything. But then.. "Wait".

He turned back to spotted his beloved girl was staring at him with blushed face.

"Thanks"

He can barely heard the shaky voice which was trying to express her gratitude. Although she seemed very hesitant.

Automatically, a sheepish grin appeared again as he walked over to her who was shaking her body weirdly.

She looked up and that made them face to face with a very little gap between their good looking face.

"Wh-"

She never finished her sentences as a soft lip suddenly crashed into hers.

A hungry kiss indeed.

She did try to push him because of two factors. One, they are in front of her house. Two, Tadase.

But when she felt that the kiss was amazing, she stopped resisting and kissed him back passionately.

What a great electrical kiss, she thought.

After seconds, he pulled his lip apart.

"Thanks for the meal," He licked his lip. Teasing her is indeed a way of expressing his loves for her.

She blushed. "Go away".

He smirked and walked away as she wished. "Adieu. Je t'aime".

Then the passionate kiss ended like that with no result of 'i love you' things.

Well, except for the fact that after that Amu called Tadase to broke up with her because she realized that she loves Ikuto more than Tadase.

Together, they share passionate deep kisses everyday after school... in English Auditory Room.


End file.
